ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tsuru23
Welcome! Hi Tsuru23 -- we're excited to have Ultraman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro What's up man Hey, I am not sure, but are you the one that posted on my discussion page? xD PhazonAdictKraid 00:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Yo! I am sure you already know this because there is an article about it, but there is going out a Ultraman movie for next year, is named Ultraman Saga, you should check this out: http://www.jefusion.com/2011/07/ultraman-saga-third-film-in-zeros-movie.html PhazonAdictKraid 01:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid New Wiki color layout? Shouldn't the colors of this wiki be silver and red to represent Ultraman's colors? Brown seems very out of place... Goji73 18:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Two Gigass articles There are two Gigass on this wiki: *Gigas *Gigass One of them will have to go. Hiya Yo! What's up? I contacted your brother and well apparently there is some sort of glitch in the Land of Light article. There is an undefined picture, I delete it, but when I save the page, it stays there, and is like I never edited the page... is weird....and are you ultrafanz from the blogspot!? o_0 PhazonAdictKraid 23:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh I see Ohhh alright, I will fix that then. Anyways... you play Metroid right? PhazonAdictKraid 23:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh, I am a hardcore Metroid fan, I have played and have every game and is my favorite videogame series, I like it alot, my favorite is for the moment Metroid Prime, is a good game. PhazonAdictKraid 00:05, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism already? I saw some vandalism in the page Nise Ultraman, I will edit and delete it, I guess we should start being careful with the articles. It said in the Mega Monster BAttle section: "He was going to the space prison and fred potatoes for belial". I am not kidding just in case, I am being serious. I recommend to check the History page, I think it was an unregistered user.PhazonAdictKraid 04:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) SOPA and PIPA, the horror. Your brother told me to let you know what are the SOPA and PIPA laws from the U.S> Congress, I am personally against this mess, here is some informationfrom Wikipedia: 'Why against it?' ;What are SOPA and PIPA? :''SOPA and PIPA represent two bills in the United States House of Representatives and the United States Senate respectively. SOPA is short for the "Stop Online Piracy Act," and PIPA is an acronym for the "Protect IP Act." ("IP" stands for "intellectual property.") In short, these bills are efforts to stop copyright infringement committed by foreign web sites, but, in our opinion, they do so in a way that actually infringes free expression while harming the Internet. Detailed information about these bills can be found in the Stop Online Piracy Act and PROTECT IP Act articles on Wikipedia, which are available during the blackout. GovTrack lets you follow both bills through the legislative process: SOPA on this page, and PIPA on this one. The Electronic Frontier Foundation, a non-profit organization dedicated to advocating for the public interest in the digital realm, has summarized why these bills are simply unacceptable in a world that values an open, secure, and free Internet. ' :'SOPA and PIPA would put the burden on website owners to police user-contributed material and call for the unnecessary blocking of entire sites. Small sites won't have sufficient resources to defend themselves. Big media companies may seek to cut off funding sources for their foreign competitors, even if copyright isn't being infringed. Foreign sites will be blacklisted, which means they won't show up in major search engines. SOPA and PIPA would build a framework for future restrictions and suppression. 'In a world in which politicians regulate the Internet based on the influence of big money, Wikipedia — and sites like it — cannot survive. ' ' Congress says it's trying to protect the rights of copyright owners, but the "cure" that SOPA and PIPA represent is worse than the disease. SOPA and PIPA are not the answer: they would fatally damage the free and open Internet. ' In my personal opinion, I am totally AGAINTST this. PhazonAdictKraid 17:31, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin? How can I become an admin? Goji73 00:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Same here! yao l. 00:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Returning your message on my talk page Yes, I would like to be admin Goji73 08:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) User with no effort User "Solange Costa" has been creating articles that are only 1 sentence long and contain no information about the characters he is posting. Can you please do something about his actions as his articles are effortless and disinformational... Admin? Just asking, can I be an admin? yao l. 05:19, February 21, 2012 (UTC)